Death is not always the answer
by Deadlyweapon
Summary: Harry and Draco have been dating secretly for two years until Draco breaks Harry's heart saying that he doesn't love him. Harry slowly falls into a depression until he finds out that Draco is engaged. What will Harry do? What will Draco do?/Multishot, yaoi, MATURE
1. Chapter 1: Harry's broken heart

/This story is about Harry Potter and his secret relationship with Draco Malfoy. Can he take the heartbreak? Will he be able to live with the torment Draco puts him through or will he end his life? Read the story to find out.. Oh and please Favorite and follow!/

((Well, I obviously don't own Harry Potter. GO J.K. ROWLING! Um… I wrote this for a friend.. And yes, I know its not very good.. But I am not the best writer. Here you go, Kenzie))

"Draco… We need to talk..." I said, looking down at our intertwined hands. 2 years. It had been two whole years since Draco had started dating, discreetly of course. Two weeks after Voldemort was brought down, Draco stormed into Number 12 Grimmauld place demanding his wand. One thing led to another and we ended up kissing. That was when Draco Malfoy and I had finally started dating. I had broken up with Ginny a week before, saying I couldn't feel the sparks anymore. Because truly, all I could think about was the boy who rode on my broom, flying from the burning Room of Requirement. Hogwarts reopened, offering an eighth and ninth year for students who missed school during the terror of Voldemort returning. Draco and almost everyone else in our year joined, hoping to finish our schooling and move onto better things. Six months after we started dating, I said I loved him. That I wanted to think about the future. He got mad and ignored me for two weeks. When he finally came back, he said that we couldn't talk about our future. I was hurt, but I complied, afraid to anger him again. A year later, he finally said he loved me back. It was our year and a half anniversary and I let him take my virginity, happily. We kept whispering soft words to each other all night and I was so happy to finally be with him. But it was horrible because we had to keep our relationship a secret, our love a secret. But today, on our two year anniversary I was ready. We were both stripped, our previous activities leaving us sweaty in the bed, the sheets over ourselves.

"Yes, Harry?" He asked, his voice still husky. I smiled softly, my thumb tracing over his knuckles.

"Draco.. think.. I think we should come out.." I say, looking up, staring straight into his eyes. He froze completely.

"What do you mean 'come out', Harry?" He asked, his voice a bit cold.

"Draco, I love you but.. I can't keep our relationship a secret… I want a future with you. Get married.. Maybe even have kids. We need to come out and announce our relationship.." I said, leaning into him. He leaned back.

"No." He said, bitterly.

"Pardon?!" I asked, my heart clenching like a fist.

"No, Potter. I won't do it. Now if you please, you can leave." He said coldly, pulling away from me. I looked at him, utterly shocked.

"Draco..." I whispered.

"Go Potter.." He said, ignoring the plea in my voice.

"No! No, I won't Draco, I won't! I love you, god damn it! Why are you doing this to me? Why can't you just say you love me and have a real relationship with me?!" I scream at him, tear flooding my eyes. He smirks slightly, unfazed.

"Because I don't love you, Potter.." He says coldly, any affection that might've been there earlier now gone. I felt like someone had taken a dagger and stabbed me through the heart. My head bowed, tears now streaming down my face.

"How can you say that?! How can you say that after all we have been through?!" I asked, my voice breaking afterwards as I tried to choke back a sob.

"Aren't I a great actor?" He asked, his gaze and voice gone completely malicious. That was it. I raised my hand and slapped him. He looked shocked as he stared at me, his pale fingers touching his now red cheek. I yanked off the sheets, getting up, quickly getting my clothes. I cast a quick spell, dressing myself.

"I hope you know you broke my heart, Draco.." I said, tears streaming down my face as I pointed my wand at the picture next to the bed and caught it on fire. I walked away, the faint smell of burning in my nostrils as I heard Draco try to put it out. The picture had been of us on our first date, sharing a kiss. But those memories meant nothing now.. They were all lies. Filled with deceit. The one thing.. The one person I loved in my life had used me. Had broken my heart so badly it hurt to breathe. I felt even more tears stream down my face as I ran to my real dorms, not caring if even Filch caught me. I had to run past the forbidden staircase, which was missing a few steps and past the great hall until I finally met with the painting of the Fat Lady.

"Password?" She asked, slightly annoyed that I woke her up.

"Dingleberry." I whispered, watching the portrait swing open. I stepped in, stumbling slightly, waking up the person sleeping on the recliner in front of the fire.

"Harry? Is that you?" I heard Hermione ask. I fell to my knees, not able to hold in the pain anymore.

"He doesn't love me Hermione.. He lied.. He lied about everything.. He-He just used me..." I sobbed, rocking back and forth. She ran over to me, wrapping an arm around me.

"Oh, Harry…" She whispered softly, holding me in her arms as I sobbed into her Jumper. Hermione was the only one who knew about me and Draco. She had walked in on us once when we were kissing in the potions classroom which was currently unoccupied. We begged her not to tell anyone and she said fine as long as it didn't get out of hand. Which it now was. Draco had broken my heart… But the real question was… Could I live without him?


	2. Chapter 2: Draco's Mistake

((Alright.. So I decided we would switch in between the point of view of Harry and Draco every once in a while so you kind of know how they feel.. But Draco will still be secretive even though its his point of view… So, Sorry about that. Please favorite and follow! And review. I may be a bit quicker updating if I see a review. Helps the thinking process.))

Draco POV:

I sighed as I approached the Slytherin table, throwing another glance over my table to the Gryffindor one. Harry still wasn't there… He was such an idiot. I couldn't date him. He was a boy! I needed someone who would produce an heir. Someone my family would be proud of. I would probably have an arranged marriage anyways, just like my parents. How the Malfoys loved passing on those pureblood genes. I sat at the table, Pansy immediately on my arm. God, that woman is revolting. So needy.. Such an attention whore. So annoying. Her perfume was disgusting, smelling of the dead. Her hair was so full of product it looked like a hedgehog was in her hair, and her make-up was so thick it could probably be pulled right off her face. I scowled, looking away. I glanced up to the entrance of the Great Hall and winced. Oh Harry. His shirt was halfway unbuttoned, his tie not tied correctly. His clothes were all wrinkly, and he looked like he was crying. Wait, scratch that, he was crying.. He looked over to me hopefully. God I hated what I was about to do. I smirked at him before cupping Pansy's face in my hand and kissing her full on the lips. She gasped softly before kissing me back, quite sloppily. Her mouth tasted horrible. Like rotten meat and old pumpkin juice. Nothing like Harry. He tasted just like Butterbeer, with a dash of cinnamon and it heated you up from the inside, growing straight to your groin. But Pansy. She made my dick want to shrivel up. I pulled away and threw a glance to Potter. He was just frozen… Oh no.. I went too far.. Was he going to approach me? His eyes filled with tears before he ran from the Great Hall, his face in his hands.

"What a baby.. Like I would ever be interested in him..." Pansy said, a twisted smirk on her face. I looked down at her, a rage boiling in my gut. But I blew it off, smiling down at her.

"True, Pansy.. You're mine now.." I said, feeling like I was going to barf. Why would I say that? I hated the damn girl.. She looked up at me shocked before grabbing me and unceremoniously smashing our lips together. I felt like gagging but held back, even kissing back a little bit. She parted from me, giving me a gaze that I was guessing was supposed to be sexy. I gave her a wink and she giggled, resting her hand on my leg. I looked over at the Gryffindor table and say a certain muggleborn glaring at me. Oh god, no. Granger. She stood up abruptly and walked over to our table. Oh god.. Oh god...

"Malfoy. I need to have a word with you." She said before she grabbed my arm, yanking me away from Pansy. She pulled me out of the Great Hall, into the wing outside it, which was now deserted.

"Yes, Granger?" I asked before I was given a smack across the face.

"How dare you do that to Harry! He fucking loves you, and this is how you treat him.. He couldn't stop crying last night! And its all your fault. He loves you so much and you hurt him so bad. You didn't even hurt him, you broke him. And after the little scene you just did, he is going to break again. He has never felt this way about anyone.. Not even Ginny. He trusted you and wanted to marry you. He used to tell me about wedding plans and what he wanted to name your kids.. He wanted to be with you forever.. And you betrayed him. You stomped on his heart, acting like he was just a good fuck..." She screamed into my face. I somehow kept my expression neutral.

"Who said I was acting? What if he was just a good fuck?" I asked her, and for a moment, she was utterly shocked.

"Then Malfoy.. You deserve Pansy Parkinson.."


	3. Chapter 3: Harry finds the book

((GUYSSSSS.. SO MANY OF YOU ARE FOLLOWING ME AND IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY… SO.. I was thinking of making a separate one-shot about the day they first kissed, and their anniversaries.. Or you guys could request something in the story, any POV you want.. Guys, I just want to treat you guys.. Love you!))

Harry POV:

I ran from the Great Hall, sobs breaking free. I was so stupid.. So damn stupid… I gave my heart to a man who would never truly love me.. Hell, he would never truly care about me. I tripped, breaking free from my thoughts. I nearly fell but managed to stabilize myself. I looked down at the floor, noticing a notebook. I picked it up carefully, opening up the cover slightly. I gasped softly, realizing what it was. It was someone's love poems.. They were so beautiful.. The handwriting was magnificent and the poems were so beautiful. I flipped through the book quickly, noticing a note at the end. Strange.. The note read:

B.W.L.,

I love you, so much.. But I know I have lost you, so I wrote you these a while back.. I am hoping you will forgive me, though I don't deserve you. You are the only boy I have ever loved. Hell, you are the only person I have ever loved.

-F.D.E.

I gazed at it, a slight smile on my lips. The poems were so beautiful, so perfect. I wish I had someone who loved me like that.. All I had was a man who lead me on, who broke my heart.. I sighed and pulled the book against my chest, walking to my dorm, where I planned on reading the whole thing. It may have been wrong to just take it, but I needed one ray of light in a pool of darkness….

(A few hours later...)

I woke up, jolting up. I looked at my watch, noticing the time. It was 9 o'clock. I would be having potions right now.. With Draco.. My eyes welled with tears, threatening to spill. Why did he have to do this to me? What did I ever do to make him hate me so? To want to break me like this? I gave him my heart and he stomped on it, acting like it was nothing. He would never understand how I felt.. But the worst thing was.. I didn't want to cause him any pain.. I still loved, even though he hurt me.. I will always love him. No one can even compare to Draco. His shining, grey eyes, which are always full of wisdom.. His shining, platinum blonde hair. His fair, pale skin.. He was so damn strong and so loving. When he made love to me, well, fucked me.. He used to gaze at me, his eyes so full of warmth as he held my body against his, our lips coming together, our heat combining. But now those warm eyes had turned cold. His arms were no longer welcoming, neither were his lips. I was just a toy.. I was putty in his greedy hands.. I still am. I wiped at my eyes, stumbling out of bed. I pulled on pants, and an old shirt. Why bother looking nice? There was no one I needed to impress.. I threw my tie on, knowing I knotted it incorrectly, and ran a hand through my hair before I put my cloak on. I glanced at my dresser, noticing the book there. Tears threatened to spill again.. The book was so sad but so beautiful. I wished it was truly made for me… I took the book, sliding it in between a couple of books I needed for Potions. I needed to hurry..

I finally arrived at Potions, trudging into the room. Someone had taken my seat beside Draco… Pansy. My eyes immediately darkened.

"Harry? Pray tell, why are you late?" I heard Slughorn ask. I turned to him, forcing a smile upon my lips.

"Overslept, I am sorry Professor.." I said, sliding into a spot beside Neville. He looked up at me, looking a bit shocked.

"What happened to you, Harry?" He asked, me glancing over my shoulder at Pansy and Draco. He was smiling at her. He said something quietly, which she giggled at before her eyes flickered up to mine, smiling sinisterly. Draco noticed of course, him smirking at me before he leaned down to kiss her. My head whirled around, my face stony. I couldn't run out, like I had this morning.

"Miss Parkinson and Mister Malfoy, please do not share your love during this time.. We are having a class.." I choked slightly, hating the girl. This is where Draco and I would kiss in between classes.. Where Hermione caught us.. Not hers. It was mine. Not hers! I looked down, wishing that girl was never born… Or maybe I was wishing that I had never fallen in love with Draco.. Never trusted him.. But sadly I did..


End file.
